


At the Door

by TheAmethystRiddle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmethystRiddle/pseuds/TheAmethystRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was not Hook but Regina who was waiting at Emma's door to deliver true love's kiss? Swan Queen oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Door

The knock on the door is urgent, repeated. Emma frowns and looks at Henry, who shrugs.

“Is someone coming over?” he asks.

“No,” she replies, though it is almost a question. After a beat of silence she is ready to go back to her pancakes, but then the knock comes again, even louder and more insistent.

“Henry, wait here,” she says, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Her instincts are screaming that something strange is going on here.

She rises, and on her way to the door pauses the music – Henry’s music, as this morning is his to connect his iPod to the stereo. She opens the door slowly, peering around it as she does so.

On the other side is a woman, a beautiful woman whose face Emma thinks she must have seen before. She is small, taller than Emma’s five foot five only by virtue of her heeled boots, with dark hair and dark eyes. Emma realizes suddenly that she looks very much like Lana, the woman she dated for two months earlier in the year. She tries very hard not to blush.

“Emma.” Her name is just a huff of breath, the woman’s rather severe expression breaking into a relieved smile. Emma finds herself smiling back without meaning to, smiling as though she has found a long-lost friend.

“Do I know you?” she asks, and it is a real question. She feels as though she has known this woman for years.

“I – yes and no. Emma, may I – may I kiss you?” Emma gapes at her. “It’s very important, and you’ll understand once I do. At least – at least I hope you will.”

Emma frowns. On the one hand, she’s not sure how she feels about being kissed by a complete stranger. On the other hand, who is she to turn down a kiss from someone so beautiful?

“Mama?” Henry calls, leaning out of his chair to look at her.

“Just a second,” she says, and then to the woman at her door, “Alright. Go ahead.”

The woman looks more terrified than anything, and she stuffs her hands in her pockets before leaning forward slowly. The kiss is tentative, soft, and Emma thinks to herself that if nothing else she has gotten this out of the encounter.

Then the memories come rushing back.

She pulls away, her eyes wide with shock, and Regina looks even more terrified than she did a moment before.

“Regina,” she says, the name just a huff of breath, and she smiles.

“Emma.”

“What – what happened? How are you here?” she asks once she has gathered her wits again. Her head spins a little every time she thinks about Regina’s lips pressed to her own.

“The curse – my curse – it’s broken.”

“How?”

“True love’s kiss.”

Emma is silent for a moment, trying to decipher this, and then her jaw drops.

“Wait, you mean we – you and I –”

Regina smiles almost apologetically and shrugs.

“Mom!” Henry comes barreling down the hall past Emma, nearly knocking Regina over as he throws himself into her arms. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

“Oh, my little prince,” she says, hugging him tight. He is almost too tall now for her to kiss the top of his head. “We did it. We broke the curse.”

“How?” he asks, pulling back.

Emma puts a hand on his shoulder, smiles wide at Regina, and says,“True love’s kiss.”


End file.
